<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Deflect Lesson by Miraculous_Content</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942229">A Deflect Lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Content/pseuds/Miraculous_Content'>Miraculous_Content</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MC-Lukanette's "No Context" November 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Guitar lessons, Indirect confession, Light Flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Content/pseuds/Miraculous_Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka expected it to be a normal day of continuing Marinette’s guitar lessons.</p><p>She responds by assaulting him with feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MC-Lukanette's "No Context" November 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Deflect Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="copy">
  <p>Luka was impressed with all the progress Marinette had made with their guitar lessons. She listened, was diligent, and wasn’t against asking questions if there was something she didn’t understand. He hadn’t been sure initially that he could actually teach, but she’d taken well to what he could offer, and he was grateful that it was <em>him</em> she’d gone to for it.</p>
  <p>It was bittersweet to think that their time was going to end once their lessons were over. He knew they were good friends and would hang out in other ways after the fact, but their one-on-one time was special to him and he couldn’t help wanting a little more.</p>
  <p>While he wasn’t able to tell how <em>she</em> felt on the matter, he noticed that she was strangely quiet during their current lesson. She’d blazed through their warm-ups, as she always did, but her mind seemed both close <em>and</em> far away at the same time.</p>
  <p>He forced himself not to ask, not wanting to pressure her into anything that she wasn’t comfortable telling him. For all he knew, it could’ve been something that didn’t involve him at all, so he tried to respect her space by focusing on the guitar in her lap; <em>his</em> guitar. She hadn’t been sure how to hold it during their starting lessons, but he’d helped along by guiding her hands.</p>
  <p>It’d surprised him how many times he’d had to do it compared to her progress with the actual lessons, though he didn’t complain about the physical contact.</p>
  <p>Nowadays, she held the guitar professionally, just as he did. She enjoyed having something to occupy her hands, occasionally running her fingers over it whenever they were talking. She kept it in her lap like it was something precious to her, and—</p>
  <p>
    <em>This wasn’t helping distract him in any of the right ways.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Thankfully, Marinette spoke up only a few seconds later, gaze thoughtful and her mind a little closer to where they actually were. “Luka, how good do you think I am at your guitar—er—<em>guitar in general?</em>”</p>
  <p>The question had caught him off-guard, but he probably needed to be jarred back to reality anyway. He answered honestly, “You’re doing great, Marinette.”</p>
  <p>“Great enough to play a song?” she asked, rushing to get it out as if she was afraid she wouldn’t being able to.</p>
  <p>He blinked. She’d played off of sheet music multiple times before, so there was no reason for him not to think that she couldn’t do a full song. “Of course. You’ve made more than enough progress.”</p>
  <p>Somehow, the answer made her sheepish. “Then, could you… teach me how to play one?”</p>
  <p>It took Luka a moment to realize that she probably meant playing by ear, not with sheet music. <em>That</em> made a lot more sense given her reaction, though he still wasn’t sure where the sudden interest came from.</p>
  <p>“Sure. I’d have to think of one, but—”</p>
  <p>“No,” she cut in, then repeated more softly, “<em>No.</em>” She shook her head. “I mean…”</p>
  <p>She bit her bottom lip, then rested one arm on his guitar while the other rubbed the back of her neck. She averted her gaze, and he wasn’t able to get a grasp on the atmosphere as she looked at anything except for him.</p>
  <p>Eventually, she took a breath, looking back at him and lowering her hand from her neck. Keeping one hand on his guitar, she leaned over, extending her other hand out to him.</p>
  <p>It touched his chest, right where his now-pounding heart was.</p>
  <p>“<em>This one.</em>”</p>
  <p>Luka had to replay the moment in his head to fully register those two <em>basic words,</em> and it took him even longer to realize was they really <em>meant.</em> Her tone hadn’t given it away, but her eyes and the subtle blush on her cheeks said everything.</p>
  <p>She was <em>flirting with him,</em> or at least saying something that she knew couldn’t be construed as anything but romantic.</p>
  <p>He was thankful that Marinette didn’t grow concerned over his silence, allowing him the time he needed to absorb the situation and properly compose himself. Once he was properly calm, he offered her a smile - that he hoped wasn’t <em>too</em> revealing - as he brought a hand up to rest on hers.</p>
  <p>“You’ve been playing that ever since we first met, Marinette.”</p>
  <p>She gasped softly, her blush turning a deeper shade of red that he was extremely fond of. He was honestly surprised that she seemed to think that he’d answer negatively, though supposed that what he’d said at the TV station was still less direct than what they were talking about <em>now.</em></p>
  <p>“R-really?” she asked.</p>
  <p>“Yeah.”</p>
  <p>Her mouth a thin line, her eyes darted around the room again. When she pulled her hand out from under his to rest it back on the guitar, he couldn’t help feeling disappointed at the sudden lack of her touch.</p>
  <p>“I-I never noticed?” She stared off at the wall. “Maybe the location isn’t right?”</p>
  <p>Utterly confused, he tilted his head at her. Despite his endless repertoire of musical dialect, he had no idea what that meant.</p>
  <p>“I should try playing for you somewhere else instead! Like, um…” She looked away, tapping her chin in thought, though he could tell she wasn’t really thinking. Her gaze flicking back to him, she forced a grin and continued sheepishly, “the park, this Saturday… <em>f-for lunch?</em>”</p>
  <p>Luka’s jaw dropped.</p>
  <p>Marinette blushed red - either from his reaction or the realization of what she’d asked - and her eyes widened in flustered panic. All sense of calm dashed, she squirmed and hurried off the bed, pressing his guitar back into his lap. She then turned, rushing out of the room with a quick, “I’ll pick you up at five then, <em>bye!</em>”</p>
  <p>He could only sit there, stunned silent by what had just happened. His hands hadn’t even reflexively responded to the guitar, continuing to rest on the bed without even a twitch. He was motionless for so long - his phone might’ve rung a few times and a pigeon might’ve smacked against his window, he wasn’t sure - that he was still in the exact same position when Juleka returned home, looking at him with casual curiosity.</p>
  <p>“Hey. How’d lessons go with Marinette?”</p>
  <p>Her voice was just enough to bring him back to life, eyes blinking rapidly as all of his senses returned to him. He looked down at his guitar, his hands moving to hold it and rest where Marinette’s fingers used to be.</p>
  <p>It was still warm.</p>
  <p>Finally, he replied, “…I think I have a date with her?”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>